disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Vrinda.dance/Ninja "J
Kim's POV "Okay, this practice is at its end," Grace clapped her hands to assemble the group, "We're ready to cheer on the Seaford whales in our homecoming game. Now, I want everybody to go home and get some rest." The girls and boys sighed before entering the school. I sighed as I changed and left the school. Grace made us practice extra hard. She wanted to show our rivals that we could support our school better than they can. As I walked home, the sun had already set so I had my guard up. It's been about two months since the Tyson encounter. Ever since then, he kept his promise and told Jack and me almost everything he could learn about Atsuko and the Golden Tigers. Jack, of course, visited me every night. But during the days, we avoid each other as much as possible. If we do get near each other, we often end up bickering which the gang has been good at separating. Anger boil through me again as I thought about the fact when will that creep Takayuki just give up trying to destroy Jack's life already. Atsuko is as determined to hurt me as that old man. Suddenly, my right shoulder began to blaze with horrifying pain. I looked down and saw a sharp object sticking out of it. I yanked it out and blood came gushing out. I looked at the object and nearly choked. Someone threw a ninja star at me. I started feeling a little dizzy. Night seem to take over my vision. The last thing I heard was my English teacher's voice as he called my name, "Kim!" Jack's POV My phone started ringing just as I was putting on my hood for my daily visit to Kim's house. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" "Jack?" Rudy's worried voice filled my ears. "Yeah?" "Kim's injured! She's been sent to the hospital. I'm coming over to pick you up. I know you two don't really get along now days but that doesn't matter right now, you need to be there by her side." "Rudy! Why are you making it sound like she's dying?" My whole body shook. "Well, she's still unconscious and the doctors are figuring out a way to wake her up! Jack I'm right in front of your house." I quickly took off my ninja outfit and ran down the stairs. My mom was busy putting on a sweeter, same with my grandfather. "Mom, where are you two going?" I asked. "To visit Kim," my grandpa answered, "I know exactly who did this to her." "It doesn't matter, let's just go," I interrupted before running out to Rudy's car and jumping in the front seat. We waited as both my mom and grandpa got in her red Acura and followed us to Seaford Hospital. We rushed towards the emergency room to find Kim's mom in tears while her father has head rested on the wall. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Julie sat on the waiting bench quietly. Tyson sat on the floor, staring into space. "Is she alright?" Rudy asked. "We don't know yet," Eddie answered. I made my way over to the door with the blurry window and stood waiting for the doctors to come out. "This is all your fault!" Kim's dad yelled at me. "Mr. Crawford, you can't blame Jack for this," Rudy held the man back. "I can! This boy is a ninja! It's because of him that we're not sure if Kim is alive or already dead!" "It doesn't matter if he's a ninja or not, Mr. Crawford, this has nothing to do with that," my mother defended me. "No, Mr. Crawford is right," I finally answered, "It's my entire fault. I dragged your daughter into this and I was trying so hard to get her out, but it's just not working." "Jack, we don't blame you for loving our daughter," Kim's mother finally spoke up, "You just need to get those creeps to stop bothering both you and Kim." "Wait, so you two have been secretly dating," Milton stood up. I slowly nodded, "Sorry for not telling you guys. Just trying to keep you all safe, too." "This has nothing to do with our kids," Grandpa finally spoke, "It's my entire fault that Takayuki is back. He's trying to get to me. This is why I'm taking full responsibly for this whole situation." "So, what really happened between you and Takayuki?" Tyson looked up and asked. "I'll tell everybody everything once Kim's awake." ________________________________________ "Are you all family or friends of Kimberly Crawford?" the doctor came out about 3 hours later. "Yes," we all woke up from our short nap. "Well, she's fine. She was just lucky she stepped off the sidewalk when the weapon hit her. Otherwise, the weapon would have hit her heart and killed her. And Mr. Clarkson got her here just in time. I need to talk to the parents a little bit, in the mean time, she wishes to speak to the one named Jack Brewer." Everybody else sat down except the Crawfords as the followed the doctor. I opened the door and walked in. Kim was lying on a bed with cords connected to her body. As I walked up to her bed, her eyes opened. "Kimmy, how are you?" I sat on the side of the bed. "I've been better," Kim gave me a weak smile. I took her hand and squeezed it in mines. "Were you able to see who threw it at you?" "No, sorry." "None of us blame this on you." "Jack, what are you planning to do about everything? I can't stand it anymore! I want to date you without hiding from everything! I don't want to walk home trying to dodge flying ninja stars aimed at my heart! I’ve had enough!" tears spilled over. "Shh, Kimmy," I wiped away her tears, "I will end this." "When?" Kim looked up at me. I hesitated before answering, "Tomorrow." Watch the video! Please comment below! Category:Blog posts